Styler Mimi
Styler Mimi (スタイラーミミ) is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. Styler Mimi is a rational and level-headed Magical Girl and owner of a beauty salon. She is Marika Fukuroi's trusted friend. She was one of the outside participants during the 36th Hell Survival Games. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Styler Mimi has short, layered hair, with the top layer being black/dark brown in color and white on the underside of the hair. She has one bit of her bangs tied in a small white poof with a dark-reddish pink bow at the right. Her eyes are light pink with sparkles at the edges. Her bangs and ends are layered with the top ones being short and the bottom ones being longer with her bangs being cut. On the top right, she wears a dark chocolate brown flower-like thing with cone textures at the bottom. Her makeup consists of lavender eyeshadow and light pink lipstick. She also wears hot pink and lavender polish on her nails. On her right wrist, she wears a pale pink poof accessory. Styler Mimi wears a fancy pale pink dress that has white ruffles at the top with rose patterns and light pink star patterns of the second part of the ruffles. At the bottom, it is black with a white layer underneath with black cross-stitch patterns. The middle appears to be split in half. The bottom of her dress has been split into sides, and at the left, it has a black bow-like decoration on it with more laces around the layer and 2 rose patterns on the bottom left and the top right. She also has a dark grey-pink layer underneath her dress and at the back with frills, which has an oval pattern at the front and bumpy patterns around it. She also wears a black choker with a golden accent at the right with a pale blue charm which mildly resembles a trophy with a grey face on the front with golden accents at the bottom. On her right thigh, she wears a black garter with a golden accent on the right with a fishnet pattern in the middle. It holds a light brown poof with a line going down, resembling a brush. Additionally, she wears black kitty slippers with a tail going down its back. At the bottom right, she has a golden thing hanging from the right with a red heart-like thing hanging upside down with rose gold ribbon ends in her character art. She has dark purple and pale pink poofs at the back right. The top poof appears to be decorated with a dark pink brush edge with light pink streaks. Another set of poofs is shown on her left side, which is pale pink. In the middle, it shows to be a pale pink circular shape spaced apart with a golden rectangle in the middle. Personality Mimi is a friendly and helpful Magical Girl who is very capable of using her magic properly. She is also very cautious, as shown when she used her magic on Marika and herself in order to disguise themselves as normal civilians, as to not provoke any unwanted attention. She also warned Marika not to start a fight with the Magical Girl Hunter, in case she gets hurt. However, Mimi, being a student of Archfiend Pam, is actually a very capable fighter and was able to defend herself against most of the Shufflin. Magic Can use magic outfits to alter a person's appearance. She can change a target's appearance. This includes things that are usually impossible, like creating ornaments that did not previously exist, hiding part of the costume, or making short hair longer. The target can even include a person who is dead. The more different from the original appearance the desired appearance is, the longer the time required for Mimi to use her magic is. The magic lasts even if the target is away from Mimi, but if the target is a Magical Girl, the magic is lost when the target cancels the transformation. Mimi has been able to use her magic to camouflage herself or others with their surroundings. As seen during her battle against Hana Gekokujou in the Hell Tournament, her magic is not limited to people, as she has been able to alter the appearance of the grass of the battlefield to fool her rival. Special Item(s) *''Makeup Tools:'' Styler Mimi's makeup tools that she can use to change her target's appearance. Relationships Marika Fukuroi Styler Mimi and Marika Fukuroi were both very close to each other and they were partners before the events of JOKERS. She does care for Marika and typically acts as the voice of reason between the two. Hana Gekokujou During 36th Hell Survival Games, Styler Mimi fought with Hana Gekokujou and managed to outsmart her by tricking Hana that she was still inside the ring when in reality she actually stepped out. This was due to Styler Mimi's magic. she managed to camouflage the ring line to grasses and Hana step out of it without knowing it. Disqualifying her. Filru Styler Mimi and Filru teamed up in the middle of JOKERS, Styler Mimi used her magic to switch the appearance of Snow White and Filru in order to fool Grim Heart which they succeeded. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Styler Mimi has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Hand Dexterity: 5/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 4